


【Marvel/DC】分级悖论

by Brucie



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 失智操作，大概就是Marvel骑DC的故事。
Relationships: Marvel/DC - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	【Marvel/DC】分级悖论

“我没想到华纳还能放心把你就这样放出来。”

Marvel在他耳边用轻而急促的气声说，反手咔嗒一声锁上了厕所隔间的门。

DC眨着那双蓝眼睛，微微有点瑟缩地垂下头。“请让一下。”他说，“我得回到颁奖典礼去。”

他的衬衫前襟被红酒打湿了，透出一痕隐隐约约的肤色——多失礼啊，Marvel想。

于是他又上前一步，把笔直的西装裤管插进DC微微分开的膝盖中间……就是荡妇也不会把腿分得这么开，他阴暗无声地揣测道。或许华纳最近的年景实在不好，以至于要把DC推出去替自己充当可爱的money boy——

噢，这么说似乎不太好。

Marvel一边箍紧了开始微弱反抗的DC，用锋利的犬齿去磨他脆弱泛红的耳垂，一边如此自我检讨。

毕竟，DC可早已经过了能被称作男孩的年纪了，他想。

况且在那些他还年轻的岁月里——他们都还年轻的岁月里，Marvel是绝不敢这么对待DC的。那时DC还对销量年冠习以为常，而不自觉地将轻蔑写在他那双可恨的蓝眼睛里。

这辉煌时代该从《超人》起计算，到最后的《蝙蝠侠》收尾。他那时把王冠轻易抛掷，玩弄观众如同孩子们做弹珠游戏。或许这种甜蜜的权力易于侵蚀理智的头脑……他在无知无觉中失掉了天赋的权柄。

于是现在他不得不向他曾蔑视过的人屈膝下跪啦。Marvel把他按了下去，满意地听到他的膝盖在地板上磕出沉重的一声。

他毫无怜悯地拉扯着DC漆黑的发丝（噢，黑发蓝眼，他永恒不变的性癖），迫使这没落的旧贵用嘴唇磨蹭起自己的裆部布料。Marvel腾出一只手去，利落地拉下自己的西装裤链。

“舔。”他简明扼要地命令道。

于是DC现在不得不抬起头恳求似的看着他——那双蓝眼睛被源源不断的泪水浸得更亮了。他不知所措地含着对他的嘴唇而言或许有点过分巨大的阴茎，偶尔在Marvel捅到他喉口的时候发出不堪忍受的呜咽。但总的来说，他仍然保持着克制的安静，像个被使用过度、以至于发声器严重受损的充气娃娃……不过他或许真的被使用过那么多次，谁知道呢。

Marvel懒得继续想下去。他粗暴地把DC从地上拽起来，把他翻了个面，让他双手撑在隔间脆弱的挡板上，然后轻车熟路地一把拽掉他的裤子——

操。

“你穿了……丁字裤。”他喃喃道。

而DC只是偏过头看着他，这婊子的嘴唇还因为刚刚不熟练的口交而通红着，但他就是能摆出一副处女受孕的玛丽亚般纯然无辜的神情来。

但那又确确实实是一条丁字裤——不能再丁字裤的丁字裤了。那根（Marvel绝不会称其为布料）摇摇欲坠的线危险地深深勒进他的臀缝，消失在丰腴的阴影里。在Marvel不可置信的目光下，DC勉为其难地回头看了看自己差不多完全赤裸的下身。

“唔。”他发出一个意义不清，但在Marvel眼中无异于坦承全部罪行的音节。

所以，Marvel一边把自己硬得发疼的阴茎挤进DC的大腿根，一边心安理得地想，这全是DC自找的。因为，显而易见，蓝眼睛、丁字裤、翘屁股和夹得很紧的大腿根就是DC与生俱来的原罪——既然他这么不知廉耻地将这些东西摆了出来，那么就说明他天生该受如此对待。

他掐紧了DC相比之下相当纤细的腰，下流地使劲儿用自己那根热烫的玩意儿顶他柔嫩的臀肉，间或故意往上戳那个湿得像灌了一满瓶润滑液的洞。

“你湿漉漉的。”他带着不加掩饰的恶意说，一边用了点力把丁字裤往外拨，一边挺腰去磨蹭那个几乎开始献媚地迎合他的穴口。“或许你的上一位顾客射了进去？而你没听话含好他的……操！对不起！！！”

Marvel触电似地一把松开手，那条脆弱的丁字裤顺理成章地从他手中坠落下去。操他就说那根线看着就要断……

“我有没有跟你说过，”刚才还在他的暴行下瑟瑟发抖（差不太多，至少他努力这么表现了）的DC迅速转过身来，面无表情地说，“假如你再随便撕坏任何一件我的衣服，下回我吸你屌的时候就一口咬下去？”

他没在开玩笑，Marvel悲伤地想，同时因为条件反射的联想打了个寒颤，阴茎都软下去了一点。“但是……”他徒劳地试图为自己辩解，“我根本没用力！真的！它自己断的！”

“这条内裤在我的屁股下面安全度过了半个奥斯卡颁奖礼。”DC冷酷地说，“然后它在你的老二旁边呆了五分钟就自己断掉了。啊，多精彩，我都不知道你戳进我屁股里那么多回的那根东西原来是把裁缝刀。”

Marvel战战兢兢地把自己贴到墙板上。

“对不起我错了。”他发出一声几乎算得上呜咽的声响，“可是一开始是你坚持要搞站街play的，我就说在奥斯卡后台厕所干这事儿很不靠谱了……你不能指望一个嫖客能有多温柔地对待男妓的内裤呀。”

“哈，”DC怒火中烧地大声说，“所以你还能想起来这是奥斯卡后台！你打算待会儿让我真空上台领奖吗？”

有那么一会儿，Marvel情不自禁地幻想起DC在万众瞩目下走上舞台，黑色西裤下的双腿轻微打颤的景象：他必须努力夹紧屁股，以保证精液不会顺着他的大腿一直淌到地上，否则整个美国都会知道他背地里是怎么放荡地骑在男人的阴茎上摇摆起腰肢的……操，他又硬了。

不过片刻之后，DC就毫不留情地把他从色情幻想里揪了出来……用一种，唔，更色情的方式。

“就这样吧。”他厌烦又傲慢地说，迈着两条赤裸白皙的长腿朝Marvel走来，然后干脆利落地往地上一跪，一口含住Marvel没来得及软下去的性器，相当熟练地给他做了个深喉。

“反正穿着你的内裤上台领奖也不是不行。”他在口交的空隙忙里偷闲地宣布道。

天呐，Marvel心想，假如刚才DC真的有在好好扮演站街的男妓的话，那他的演技可真的太糟糕了——相比起来，他现在才真像个睡过成打的男人的荡妇。

但现在他是我的，他又心酸而矜持地想，最后他总会是我的。

说实话，Marvel想不起来他们到底是怎么搞到一起的了。

或许是在他还叫《时代漫画》的时候——或许稍晚一些。总之，在他们都还年轻气盛，坚信自己总会登上世界之巅时，他们就已经开始了这段见不得人的暧昧关系。那时他们彼此还都坚称对方是自己的竞争对手，而偶尔的床笫行为不过是为了窃取对方商业机密所做的努力之一……事实似乎也的确如此，肉体交流并不能阻止他们在业界互相打击对方的声誉。在相当长的一段时间里，他们保持着警惕而微妙的平衡。

直到，噢，大概直到DC被华纳收购为止。

那之后他们各自经历了几段辉煌与低潮——Marvel的低潮多一些，不可否认。他开始连续售出自己的漫画角色，穷途末路之际甚至不得不宣布破产。

那或许是少有的——他们之间不再掺杂肉欲的时期。因为DC刻薄地评价道，“显然，和现在的你上床的唯一后果就是，你会干到一半突然猝死，而我会因为床上死了人而被控告二级谋杀”。

但他们那时依然频繁见面，他们总是频繁见面。在他最虚弱的时候……好吧，首先你们要记住，在身体虚弱的时候人很难控制住自己的感情。总之，在他最虚弱的时候，Marvel忍不住询问DC，假如他真的就这么毫不精彩地死掉了，像他们曾经联手干掉的若干漫画公司那样——

“像对我们曾经联手干掉的若干漫画公司那样，”DC冷淡地回答他，“我会收购你的财富，抢夺你的遗产，你会变成墓碑上没人在意的名字，而我将继续伟大。”

“所以你最好挺着别死。”他说。

大概是DC描述的未来太有画面感了，Marvel果然挺着没死，一直坚持到了他重新伟大的那天——比DC还要伟大的那天。

他们那时照常做爱，Marvel一边把DC干得又哭又叫一边挑剔地指责他：“你现在瘦到能用蝴蝶骨割断我的颈动脉，我有理由怀疑你在蓄意谋杀。”

“那你去死算了。”DC在浪叫的间隙精准回击道。

他似乎总是学不会如何使自己柔软而圆滑，即使他那时正经历惨痛的滑铁卢——似乎也不能这么说，因为拿破仑一生毕竟只经历过一回滑铁卢，而DC失败的次数可要远远高于这个数字。

“好吧，”Marvel说，“现在又轮到我来问这个问题了。假如你就这么顺理成章地死掉了——”

“操。”DC一边喘气一边愤怒地咬他肩膀，“你他妈才会顺理成章地死掉。”

“我不承认任何‘顺理成章’。”他宣布道，“对我而言，这世界只有一件事永不改变。”

“我永不放弃。”他说。

而他真的做到啦，Marvel想。

他握在手里的腰肢柔韧而结实，正含着他性器的那个屁股翘得简直不可思议。从色情意义和生理意义上讲，DC无疑都健康而性感。没人会怀疑流淌在他血管里的生命力。

Marvel从繁杂的思绪中抽回身，他把DC更紧地箍进自己的身体里，温柔而狠戾地干他，故意用龟头去冲撞他脆弱的前列腺。DC昏昏沉沉地攀着他的肩膀，发出拉长了的煽情喘息。

Marvel怜惜地吻他被眼泪浸得湿漉漉的睫毛，然后亲亲他美好的蓝眼睛。

噢，果然。他酸涩而甜蜜地想，只有阴茎能通往人最真实的内心。有些话注定只能在床上说出来，反正这时候听者与说者都懒得认真——

于是他深吸一口气，又狠狠干了DC几十下。

趁着DC爽到差不多快失去意识的时候，他趁机迅速而含混地低声说：“我爱——”

剩下那个音节终结在了厕所门被踹开的一声巨大的“砰”里。

他惊愕地回过头去，而门外的迪士尼向他们露出一个杀气腾腾的微笑来。

“先生们。”他慢条斯理地说，“恕我冒犯，奥斯卡颁奖礼的厕所并不是什么制造浪漫的好地方。”

操。

Marvel下意识地遮上DC赤裸的后背，该死，直到现在他的老二还被紧紧吸在DC的屁股里——迪士尼看上去没有任何回避的意思，他冷眼旁观地倚在门框上，Marvel怨气冲天地暗自认定他一定是在和华纳的公关中铩羽而归了……

但当下最要紧的还是DC的屁股和他的阴茎。见鬼，DC看上去要回过神来了。

“什么？”他迷迷糊糊地回过头，“操，迪士尼？你来干嘛？华纳把你从床上踹下来了吗？”

干得好，DC！Marvel表面安静如鸡，内心疯狂喝彩。他们果然心有灵犀，天生一对！

然而被戳中痛点的迪士尼显然不这么觉得。

“我来提醒你们当中的某一个，”他连声音都高了几度，“还记得他的分级是PG-13吗？”

“关你什么事？”DC声音比他还高，全靠和Marvel旷日持久的争吵，他甚至能轻轻松松飙出海豚音来。“我的分级是R！有必要的话还能到NC-17，听懂了吗？”

然后他毫不客气地从Marvel背后伸出一条腿，用力把厕所门踹了回去。

“好了。”完成了一系列高难度操作的DC毫无波动地说，“现在我们继续……咦，你怎么软了？”

Marvel看了看他疑惑的蓝眼睛，湿漉漉的红嘴唇，白皙的皮肤，流畅的背部线条，非常非常翘的屁股。

以及他英勇无畏，永不放弃的灵魂。

“咦，”DC说，“现在又硬了。”


End file.
